Conventionally, a semiconductor device constituted by a self arc-extinguishing element such as an IGBT generally has a structure in which a circuit is accommodated in a case. A semiconductor device (a switching module) constituted by connecting the self arc-extinguishing elements in series is disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example.
By using the semiconductor device, for example, when each phase in a semiconductor device for an NPC (Neutral-Point-Clamped) type 3-level inverter is to be constituted by two semiconductor devices, two kinds of semiconductor devices which are different for an upper arm and a lower arm are required as components.